Te quiero de vuelta
by Fitaa
Summary: Orihime le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Ichigo finalmente, ya que no es correspondida lo a cuestionado si ama a Rukia, esto a confundido a Ichigo, y a llegado a pensar que la quiere mas de lo que el creia y mas de lo que alguna vez llego a pensar, pero el piensa que ella no esta interesada en saber sobre el, pero quiza Ichigo esta muy equivocado.


Era el final de otra jornada para Ichigo, otro día abrumadoramente desesperante… pero para Orihime seria un día decisivo con determinación pues estaba decidida a declárale su amor, claro que tenia temor a ser rechazada pero… al menos lo intentaría, ya no soportaba ocultarlo y algún día de locura se lo tendría que decir y ese día ha llegado.

Todo el salón había quedado vacio, Ichigo observo por ultima vez el atardecer que yacía en la ventana, se aburrió y se levanto, salió del salón con un paso muy pesado, Orihime lo espera en la salida de la escuela contemplando el suelo nerviosamente.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!. Exclamo Orihime sorprendida al verlo tan de la nada

-Hola Inoue…

Ichigo le seguía el paso

-¿Te acompaño?.Pregunto Ichigo tratando de ser amable.

-Si, eso me gustaría. Dijo sonriendo Orihime

Llevaban un buen tiempo hablando, llevaban un paso lento, pues esta era la conversación mas larga que había tenido con Orihime. Lucían felices, reían, pero aquello era una fallada temporal, eso no cambiaria el hecho de que su vida había cambiado tan lo radical y no cambiaria el hecho de extrañar a Rukia.

Pasaron por un parque, Orihime tomo asiento en una banca, para ver contemplar el atardecer, Ichigo le siguió la corriente y se sentó junto a ella. Esto hizo que pusiera más nerviosa a Orihime.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Hum?

Ahora si que Orihime sentía la tención, se mente le decía que no dijera nada, pero su corazón decía lo contrario… contemplaba el suelo, tenia su manos en su rodillas, las apretaba estaba muy nerviosa… tartamudeaba un poco al hablar

-La razón de que yo quiera hablar contigo… este día… es… por que…

-¿Por qué?.pregunto Ichigo buscando verla a la cara

Orihime se armo de valor, y lo observo a los ojos, su corazón latía como loco, estaba ruborizada, había llegado el momento… aquellos ojos castaños que tanto amaba los tenia enfrente y era el momento ahora o nunca…

-Kurosaki-kun… yo siempre…

Ichigo levanto una ceja intrigado, que le quería decir que hacia parecerla un poco torpe, Orihime se levanto.

-Yo siempre te he… siempre te he amado, estoy enamorada de ti desde hace muchos años. Dijo la pelirroja, sus piernas le temblaban y bajo su mirada, estaba demasiado roja, pensó en correr pero quería saber que pensaba el al respecto.

Ichigo se sorprendió puso sus ojos como dos platos, muy abiertos, se paro y pensó por unos momentos que decirle para no lastimarla

-Lo siento… pero yo… no siento lo mismo. dijo Ichigo apanadamente

Las lagrimas aparecieron de los ojos de Orihime, y lo miro a los ojos, el jamás la había visto tan mal… tan devastada… sus pupilas se apoderaron de sus ojos, me miraban muy frios y tristes, quizá había metido la pata… pero no podía mentirle.

-Lo siento mucho… Ichigo

Orihime no sabia que decirle las palabras solo le brotaban de su boca

-Amigos… siempre amigos.-Susurro Orihime pero Ichigo alcanzo a oírlo

-Claro podemos ser amigos-dijo Ichigo que mal entendido lo que le decía Orihime, y esto la hizo enfadarse y levantar la voz, sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotárle

-¡Por que!.Exclamo Orihime

Ichigo, estaba apenado por lo que había causado, la había hecho llorar, jamás la había visto así…

-Claro yo no soy Kuchiki-san-dijo Orihime molesta

-¡No metas a Rukia en esto!.dijo Ichigo reaccionando

Jamás se había enojado con Orihime, por que se había molestado al oir aquello, Orihime se sorprendió le había levantado la voz.

-¿Es ella no es asi?-dijo Orihime cambiando de humor

-¿De que diablos hablas?

-Kurosaki-kun… Tu… estas tan ciego

-¿Qué?

-Eres tan tonto que ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que sientes-Dijo Orihime alzando la voz

-Rukia… ella y yo jamás… yo… ¿amarla?

Ichigo dudaba de lo que decía… ¿el amar a Rukia?… ni el mismo había definido lo que sentía por Rukia jamás se le cruzo por la mente pensar en eso, hasta ahora que Orihime lo había hecho reaccionar.

-Kurosaki-kun… te engañas a ti mismo- dijo por ultimo Orihime se dio la vuelta bruscamente, seco la ultima lagrima de su mejilla y se marcho apresurada, dejando a Ichigo en incógnita.. ¿Que sentía por Rukia?

Estaba el solo ahí parado, Rukia había vuelto a ocupar su mente… ¿Qué sentía el por Rukia? Tanto tiempo con ella y jamás se lo llego a preguntar.

**Ichigo's POV**

_''Ichigo… te hecho de menos''_

_''¿Rukia? Eres tu no es así…''_

_''Si''_

_''Yo también te extraño… me dejaste… por que no vuelves… ¿no te preguntas si estoy bien?''_

_''Claro que me lo he preguntado tonto… yo.. Realmente lo siento…''_

_''Te fuiste… y no trataste de comunicarte conmigo''_

_''No puedo… Ichigo tengo que decirte que…''_

_''¿Rukia?''_

* * *

Ichigo despertó de golpe, observo su despertador le dio un breve golpe,

-Fue solo un sueño… pero su voz se oía tan real que llegue a pensar que… no puede ser… no creo…

Ichigo se levanto de su cama, hizo su rápida rutina, se dirigía a la escuela, había soñado con Rukia en muchas ocasiones, situaciones un poco extrañas que día a día se habia preguntado el por que… ella ocupaba su mente en las noches…

Casualmente encontró a Ishida en el camino, y decidió saludarle

-Ishida… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, no me quejo

Ichigo se limito a observarlo, Ishida quería seguir la conversación

-¿Y Tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Cómo has estado? ¡Que te pasa estos días idiota! Has estado en las nubes…Kurosaki

Ichigo se rasco su cabellera naraja un poco mas larga y aplacada, estaba molesto, le habían dicho aquello casi todos sus conocidos… ''¿Yo distraído?... Lo dudo…'' se repetía en su mente.

-¡Bien!¡ Estoy bien! Eso quieres oir ¿no?-Grito Ichigo de forma molesta

-¡que mal carácter tienes!

Ichigo miro a su alrededor se acercaban a la escuela…

-Inoue-san me conto sobre… ya sabes…

-Oh que bien

-Le rompiste el corazón…

-¿que querías que hiciera?

-Bueno… ella y yo estamos saliendo, hace unos días le pregunte… y me dijo que si

-¿Qué? Vaya tiene mal gusto

-Al menos, no estoy enamorado de alguien que jamás vere-Dijo Ishida de forma arrogante.

Ichigo se molesto, pero claro no sabía que responderle, Ishida quería mas información

-Tanto te cuesta admitir que amas a Rukia-Dijo Ishida de manera reflexiva

-No… yo no la amo-dijo Ichigo dudando un poco, y ruborizándose

-Como quieras…

Ichigo quería seguir hablando sobre el tema, se animo a continuar pero que no se notara que en realidad le interesaba

-La quisiera volver a ver… sabes… solo eso… pero de seguro no ha pensado en nosotros

-''Nosotros'' creo que te refieres solo a Ti

Ichigo se ruborizo aun mas, le estaba tomando importancia, y Ishida lo noto

-Pues yo si creo que ha pensado en ti, eres muy importante para ella-Dijo Ishida tratando de animarlo

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunto Ichigo distraído

-Claro, tonto

La jornada había pasado, la conversación le había aclarado un poco la mente, para el aquellos sentimientos eran nuevos, estaba confundido y frustrado…¿La volvería a ver? De regreso a casa el atardecer solitario lo llenaba de melancolía, a pesar de que tenia Familia y Amigos… ¿Por qué se siente tan solo? Hace falta una persona en su vida, que cambiaba todo…

''Rukia… te quiero de vuelta'' susurro Ichigo

Se preguntaba por que ella no se ha comunicado, quería sobar sobre ella, volverla a ver otra vez, era eso lo que ahora anhelaba. Pero antes de juzgar Ichigo debía saber que Rukia si ha tratado de comunicarse… y que pronto… ¿La vera?


End file.
